Gregor and the Prophecy of Love
by gluxaandpercabethluver
Summary: When Gregor reads the letter Luxa slipped into his pocket right before he departed for the overland, he has to make a choice. IMPORTANT: In this story, stingers are bees, even though in the book they're scorpions. Also Diggers are alive in unchated lands.
1. Prologue

**a/n: Hello, this is my first underland fanfic. I would like reviews, but not too many flames. If you are going to give me flames, either don't bother to review, or give me suggestions on how to improve.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Misery

Gregor POV

My life was terrible. My grandmother was in the hospital, we were poor, and I couldn't go back to the underland for money, being a rager, it was hard to keep out of fights, and I had been split apart from the person I love forever. I couldn't keep my mind off of Luxa. I kept here picture in my binder, and looked at it every spare moment. My mom, of course, had noticed something seemed odd, and referred my to a psychiatrist. It was a waste of valuable money as far as I was concerned.

"Have there been any sudden changes in your life?" the psychiatrist asked.

"Yes," I said in that depressed way I sounded now.

"Would you mind elaborating a little?" he would ask.

"Yes, I would mind," I would say

And so it went on like this for months. The finally my mom asked, "Gregor, how could you miss that savage place where you were nearly killed numerous time?"

I finally couldn't take it any more, and let out my feelings, "MOM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN? LUXA AND I WERE IN LOVE, AND YOU TORE US APART! THE WARRIOR'S BEEN KILLED, SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME GO BACK DOWN AS THE OVERLANDER!!!"

"Honey," she said, " you know I can't let you do that, I wouldn't want to lose my baby again."

So that's how our conversation ended, I walked up to my room, slammed the door and cried. Then I just stared at the picture of my beloved. "How I miss you," I told her. I got on my hands and knees, looking for the scroll Luxa had slipped into my hand just before I had departed. It said

_Gregor,_

_Meet me in central park a 1:00 overland time a month after you have left. I miss you, and you are coming back. I love you so much_

_-Luxa_

_I just stared at the letter thinking. I had been counting the days since I had left. 30. One day left, if I did it, I'd do it tomorrow. I wasn't sure what to do. I desperately wanted to see Luxa, but my mom would be so angry at me. Of course, if I didn't come Luxa would never forgive, and I might never see the underland again. I had a choice. Right then, I decided. I knew what I would do, and I would carry the plan out, no one could convince me otherwise._


	2. Reunited At Last

**A/N: I accidentally wrote chapter one on the prologue, but this is the real chapter one. Characters might be a little OOC, but if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: There is absolutely no way I'm Suzanne Collins. I don't own the setting, I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Reunited At Last**

Flashlight, check.

Batteries, check.

Duck Tap, check.

Rope, check

Food and Water, check.

Crowbar, check

Gregor read through his list one last time before he left. "It's now or never," he thought to himself, "I hope I don't regret this." And with that, Gregor slung his pack onto his back, and slowly exited his room. On the way out, he scribbled a note to his family.

_Mom, Dad, Lizzie, and Boots,_

_Left for underland. Luxa sent for me. It's where I belong, please don't protest, follow if you wish. If we don't meet again, I love you, and hope that only the best befalls you._

_-Gregor_

Gregor sighed as he put it on the kitchen counter, and stealthy slipped out the door. The lights flickered, then went out. The elevator was no longer an option. He heard scratching, and knew he needed to get out fast. He edged his way down the steps and through the lobby. Thankfully, it was late enough that no one was on duty. He opened the door and was out into the night.

Money, he had forgotten money for a cab. He ran back inside as quietly as possible, and grabbed a 20.

_P.S. sorry about the money, I hope you can manage without_

As he made his way back down, the scratchy was getting louder. He doubted it had anything to do wit the underland. Probably ate through the electrical wires, but still, Gregor felt uneasy. He, again, slipped out the door. But just his luck, no taxi in site. He trudged around New York for a while, luckily he had allowed enough time, so that if anything went wrong, he wouldn't miss Luxa.

Finally, he saw the cab. He hailed it and it stopped for him.

"Aren't you a little young to be out so late," the cab driver asked Gregor

"It's somewhat of an emergency, but I'll give you a large tip if you hurry," Gregor replied hopefully. All he heard after that was a lot of mumbling about "kids these days."

"Where do you want let out," he asked, an edge of resentment in his voice. (**a/n Gregor pov**) I failed to pinpoint why.

"By the rock over by that bridge," I yelled. The cab driver looked a me sort of funny. I guess I did use a meanish tone of voice. "Please," I added hastily. And that was where he left me. I hastily moved the rock aside with the crowbar I had brought, and turned my flashlight on.

"GREGOR!!!!" I heard an excited voice that could belong to none other than the beautiful Luxa. Before I knew it, her arms were wrapped around me, and mine wrapped around hers, and we kissed for what seemed like eternity.

"Hechem," a voice interrupted us.

"Calm down Aurora," Luxa said, "We haven't seen each other in a whole month. A WHOLE MONTH."

"Yes, I understands, but there is some business that we need to conduct," Aurora reminded her. At this Luxa's face lit up.

"Gregor, I have some good news. There's a new prophecy!" cried Luxa

"Oh no, I doesn't involve the warrior does it?" I asked, scared that I would have to go on another perilous quest because the underland needed me to fight some war.

"Nope," Luxa said excitedly, "It refers to you as the 'overlander' and the 'king'." King? I thought to myself.

"What is it called" I asked. An edge of curiosity she was sure to detect in my voice.

"The Prophecy Of Love," She giggled. "Vikus wants to wait until we get to Regalia to read it to you, but it's looking good for us."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going," I told them, and Luxa and I hopped onto Aurora's back. It was a long way to Regalia, and Luxa soon fell asleep, resting her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair. I wondered what this prophecy would say. Finally we landed.

"Welcome Gregor," Vikus greeted me. "We have awaited your return. I'll give you some time to get washed up, then you and Luxa need to meet me in the prophecy room."

"Come on, Gregor," Luxa said, "you can use my bathroom to wash up."

As I followed Luxa to her quarters, I tried to pester her some more, but she wouldn't let on anymore details.

"You'll see," she kept saying, and then smiled.


	3. The Prophecy

**A/N: I suck a prophecies, so don't tell me my prophecy sucks, I already know.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the underland chronicles**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Prophecy**

**Gregor POV**

"**Ah, there you are Gregor," Vikus greeted me as Luxa and I stepped into the room, holding hands. Now, I believe Luxa has already told you it is called the prophecy of love, so let's read it.**

_**When the Overlander, the Warrior no more returns.**_

_**He shall be reunited with the one he loves.**_

_**The future king will become apparent.**_

_**They shall bond together, till death do them part.**_

_**And a new king shall rule.**_

_**Together forever, powerful they will be.**_

_**Could a Half-Lander be the next king?**_

_**A quest may be needed before all is done.**_

_**But the real decider will be true love.**_

"**Now let's decipher it," Vikus said**

_**When the Overlander, the Warrior no more returns. **_**That must mean Gregor will come back, but not be the warrior.**

_**He shall be reunited with the one he loves. **_**This must be referring to the two of you. With that, Luxa and I blushed.**

_**The future king will become apparent. **_**That would suggest that Gregor would be the future king. At that, our fingers intertwined.**

_**They shall bond together, till death do them part**_**. This is a little trickier. I might be referring to you two, but the till death do them part is a mystery.**

"**Erm," I said blushing, "that's ummm… something that they say at weddings in the overland…" And at that, Luxa and I both turned a deeper shade of red.**

_**And a new king shall rule. **_**We would assume that it is referring to Gregor…**

_**Together forever, powerful they will be.**_** This would allude that the two of you will be powerful rulers.**

_**Could a Half-Lander be the next king? **_**That seems pretty self explanatory… Vikus said nervously. At that, Luxa and I looked like over ripe tomatoes, but I was, and I was pretty sure Luxa too was jumping for joy on the inside.**

_**A quest may be needed before all is done. **_**That mould imply that you will have to go on a quest, but before what is done is still a mystery.**

_**But the real decider will be true love. I would assume this means that love will be a factor in what happens.**_

"_**Gregor," Vikus said, "since it implies that you two will be together, you may stay in Luxa's room. "Luxa you may leave now."**_

_**Apparently Vikus wasn't finished with me yet, because he told me to stay.**_

"_**Gregor, since you two are supposed to get together, you should know that you have my consent to propose to Luxa any time," Vikus told me. At that, my face lit up.**_

"_**Thanks Vikus! I will, soon." I told him gleefully and ran to catch up with Luxa.**_

"_**Oh Gregor, isn't this great?" Luxa asked me.**_

"_**Yeah, it is, it sure is," I replied. "So, I'm staying in your quarters."**_

"_**I know, isn't it wonderful?" She asked me.**_

"_**Yep," I told her, but my mind was in a different place. "Luxa, you know how the prophecy says we should get married?" I asked her, as I started to kneel down.**_

"_**Yes," she tried to keep her face straight but she couldn't help but suppress a smile.**_

"_**Well, I was wondering if you would… marry me." I asked her, already know what the answer would be.**_

"_**Oh Gregor! Of course!" she said gleefully.**_

"_**Great, we can announce it at dinner tomorrow," I said. "In the meantime, I need to send a letter to my parents.**_

_**Luxa POV**_

_**I couldn't believe! Gregor had just asked me to marry him. I was so happy. I though this day would never come. Ever since I first saw him, no matter how many times we fought, or I refused to speak to him, I knew that deep down inside, I had loved him. I was heart-broken when I had heard he had to leave, and I prayed every spare moment I had that he would come back and be with me. And now, my dreams had come true, I couldn't wait until the wedding.**_

_**Gregor POV**_

_**I was so relieved that Vikus had given me permission to propose to Luxa. Ever since I first saw her, no matter how many times we fought, or she refused to speak to me, I knew the deep down inside I had loved her. I couldn't bare the month we had been parted. It was pure torture. I hope my parents aren't too angry. Wording this letter was going to be difficult, I was just so glad my dreams had come true at last.**_


	4. Bonds and Announcements

**Gregor And The Prophecy Of Love**

**A/N: I don't think this is my best chapter yet. Forgive me, I am suffering from a minor case of writers block. Please feel free to PM me with suggestions. Sorry about the last chapter being bolded. Not sure why it did that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the underland chronicles**

**Chapter Three:**

**Bonds and Announcements**

**Gregor POV**

"Vikus!" I called to the old man. I was eager to tell him about Me and Luxa's engagement. (a/n: true; not proper English, but it sounds better)

"Yes, Gregor?" Vikus said with some curiosity.

"Luxa has agreed to marry me," I gleefully told him.

"The great Gregor!" said Vikus. He sounded the happiest he's been since the death of Solovet. "As you know, Luxa has to be married by 16, but being married at the tender age of 12 seems a little too young." I told him, as his face fell a little. "None the less, you may be considered the king until the official wedding, which I believe should be held on Luxa's 15th birthday."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said with enthusiasm. "I was wondering about the whole marrying at twelve idea myself."

"Excellent, now go write a note to your parents, and I will have it delivered." Vikus told me in a matter-of-fact way.

_Dear Family,_

_I'm having an excellent time in the Underland. I am (prepare yourself for this) engaged with Luxa, and have decided to stay in the Underland. If you still wish to see me, you are welcome to come liver here too, or visit whenever you want. I'm truly sorry for all the worry I've caused you, and hope you will forgive me. I miss you._

_-Gregor_

"Here Vikus," Gregor said as he handed him the note/

"Gregor, would you follow me? There is something I want to show you." Vikus told me. He had the smile on his face, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Okay…" I said. We walked in silence to the High Hall where the bats were.

"Ares, could you come here please?" Vikus called to one of the bats.

"ARES? ARES! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT VIKUS?" I demanded.

"Gregor, this is Ares Jr. **(A/N: yeah, I'm real creative with names, aren't I *sarcasm*)**Right after you left, Aurora gave birth to him." Vikus said happily.

"You should be proud of your parents," I told the small bat.

"Ares, would you please deliver this note to the overland?" Vikus asked.

"Sure," Ares said. Then he turned to me and said, "I hope we get to know each other more."

"I hope so to. Thanks for taking that note to my family," I told him. Then a messenger ran up and told me that Luxa had wanted me to come to he---- our room. So I ran off to see what she wanted.

"So, I heard you met Ares?" Luxa said.

"Yeah, I heard Aurora was the mother," I said in a questioning voice.

"Yes," she said, with some sadness in her voice. She must have felt sorry for Aurora about losing Ares. "It seems that as we became closer, so did out bats."

"They sure did keep it secret," I said.

"So, what do you think of Ares Jr.?" Luxa asked.

"He's great! He reminds me of Ares mostly, but Aurora too, which also reminds me of you," I said smiling.

"So do you thing you will bond with him?" Luxa asked hopefully.

"Umm… I don't know… I wasn't thinking that far into the future. I've only just met him," I said with uncertainty.

"So you proposed at age 12, and now you think finding a new bond is too far into the future," she laughed.

"Well, I'm surprised he doesn't have a bond yet, being so good-looking and smart," I said, hoping Luxa would realized I was asking her a question. She obviously figured it out.

"He's been waiting, hoping you would come back and be his bond," I told him like it was obvious.

"Oh, then I think I will bond to him," I said.

"Good," said Luxa with a smile on her face. "Now, get ready for dinner."

Ares POV

"Thank goodness he liked me. I've been hoping I could be his bond, and I hope Luxa talked to him like I asked," I though. "Now I'd better deliver this message,"

Luxa POV

"Gregor, you need to get ready for dinner!" I called to him from the living room.

"Can't we just eat I here," he asked.

"Don't you want to announce the we are engaged," I asked, some hurt in my voice.

"Oh, that's tonight? I need to get ready fast," he said. Gregor can be so forgetful sometimes, but I still love him.

******************************************************************************************

"Excuse me everyone," I said as I addressed my town. "Gregor and I have an announcement to make. Gregor, would you tell them?"

"Hello people of Regalia," Gregor said. "I speak to you tonight not as the overland, but as you soon-to-be new king." Gasp and cheers and shouts came up from the crowd.

"EXCUSE ME," I yelled over the roar of the crowd. "I understand that some of you disapprove of this, but you must now think of him as your king. Treat him as you would treat me, and have respect for your leaders. You should also know the Regalian council will no longer be held as a 'full time job' instead, it will be on call for war planning in times of crisis. If you will excuse Gregor and me, we must leave now." and with that, the two of us walked back to our chamber, and fell asleep, exhausted from the days events.


	5. Angry Stingers

**Chapter Four**

**Angry Stingers**

"Ah," I said. Something was shaking me.

"Gregor! Wake up!," Luxa was calling. My beautiful Luxa, who I was privileged to sleep with. With those thoughts, my mind wandered to the prophecy. _Could a Half-Lander be the next king? _I smiled.

"Good morning Luxa," I said dreamily.

"It's about time you got up. Vikus wishes to see us immediately. "Get dressed and then we'll go."

"Okay," I said sleepily. I wondered why Vikus wanted to see us so early.

******************************************************************************************

"Gregor, Luxa, good morning," Vikus said to us as we walked in. "I have some bad news. The stingers aren't happy that Gregor will be king, and refuse to be peaceful until you have answered some questions for them." The last lines of the prophecy flooded my mind. _A quest may be needed before all is done. But the real decider will be true love._ This prophecy is coming true way too fast.

"Gregor," Luxa said with concern in her voice, "you'd better go answer those questions. I'll come with you."

"In that case," Vikus said, "you two go get ready. Gregor? Do you wan to fly Ares?"

"Yes, that'd be nice," I told Vikus happily.

"Good, you will depart in two hours time," Vikus said, and with that, he was gone.

"Remember the last two lines of the prophecy?" I asked Luxa.

"A quest may be needed before all is done. But the real decider will be true love," she repeated from memory.

"I think this is what it meant," I told her. "I just hope it's as simple as this." She frowned.

"Well let's get ready then," she said.

We went back to our room and got ready, and two hours later, we were standing in the High Hall waiting for the bats to arrive. They soon did.

"Hey Ares!" I said to my soon to be bond.

"Hey Gregor, so we're going to the stinger's land?" he asked me.

"Yes, do you know where that is?" I asked him. I hope he didn't hear the concern in my voice.

"No," he said, and I'm sure my face must've shown my disappointment because he immediately added, "but I'm sure Aurora does.

"That's correct, little one," Aurora said kindly. We got up onto the bats, and we were off. When we got there, there were some pretty nasty stingers stopping us.

"Name!" on of the guards demanded.

"King Gregor, and Queen Luxa," Luxa spat at him. "Now take us to your queen so we can get these stupid questions over with."

"Now, now, young queen" the guard said in an intimidating tone, "do you really think that's the best way to get an audience with the queen?" Luxa looked like she wanted to kill someone. "Perhaps your SOON TO BE husband could ask in a more appropriate way.

"Could yo----"

"Are you looking for a fight?" Luxa cut in. "The only reason we're not married yet is because we're twelve! We wouldn't even be here if your stupid queen hadn't made us come!"

"You are very lucky the queen wishes to speak with you," the guard replied coldly. "Otherwise, I can assure you that you would be dead right now." Just to prove his point, he pointed his sting in our direction. "Come with me." When we got there, the guard talked in bee to the queen then left the room.

"King Gregor, and Queen Luxa," the queen said in a sarcastic voice, "such a pleasure."

"Ask your questions and let us go," Luxa said angrily.

"Fine," the queen sneered, "the sooner you disgusting humans are gone, the better. These questions are for Gregor, and only for Gregor to answer. Question One: How do you view bees?"

"Well, I've never really thought about it, but my impression is that your are stuck up jerks." I replied slowly.

"Question Two: Do you think the underland would be better off without bees?" the queen asked.

"Well, off the top of my head, I'd say yes, but I suppose you should be here, you probably have an important role in the food chain. I mean, the (A/N: HOLY CRAP! I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT COCKROACHES ARE CALLED. HELP ME!) cockroaches would die if they didn't have anything to eat." I said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think I need you to answer any more questions, new king. You may leave, but you haven't seen the last of the stingers." The queen said slowly through gritted teeth.

******************************************************************************************

"Gregor, what are we going to do with you?" Vikus asked. "You're the king now! You have to think. What will we do if the stingers go to war with us?"

"I'm sorry Vikus, it's like that's how they wanted to respond. It shouldn't be the big of a deal now though? The gnawers on our side." I said. I regretted the answers I had given.

"Yes, but them helping us in battle would be a miracle," Vikus said. (A/N: What happened to the diggers at the end of book five? I'm trying to think of future chapter ideas.)

"I'm sorry Vikus, I hope a war doesn't happen." I was really sorry for all the trouble I had cause.

"Very well, go back to your chamber now," Vikus told me.


	6. Declaration and Mutual Need

**A/N: If you think the chapters aren't as good, I'm sorry. I'm having writers block, so it's getting more difficult to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Declaration and Mutual Need**

**Luxa POV**

Gregor and I awoke this morning to the sound horns. Apparently the official messenger of the queen stinger was here to, you guessed it, give us a message. The stinger cleared his throat and read.

"The queen of our race, descendant of the hive founder, and mother of all bees has declared war on the human race for insult to the bees. This decision is final," the stinger said very officially. Then departed. What had we done!? How could we have been so rude to the queen!!! Now there was war. I just hoped Ripred would get the gnawers to help.

"Luxa," asked Gregor, "what have we done."

"I don't know," I said. Then we kissed. At that moment, Howard flew in from the fount on Nike.

"GREGOR THE OVERLANDER! WHAT WERE YOU JUST DOING TO MY COUSIN!?" Howard demanded.

"Howard!" I said, "for your information, I'm Gregor's fiancée, and with Vikus's permission too. What we were just doing is called kissing. It is a sign of oral affection that couples show each other. So if you would leave us alone, I would appreciate it!" Howard just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then he stormed away.

"Now where were we?" I asked him, and we resumed kissing for another few minutes.

"Right," Gregor said, "down to business, we need to contact Ripred."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," said a voice from the shadows in the corner. He came out smirking.

"Ripred!" Gregor cried, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, from what I just heard, it sounds like we have mutual need," Ripred said in the no duh Ripred voice of his.** (Ripred POV)** Gregor raised his eyebrows at me, and I realized these idiotic love birds would need me to explain farther. "A couple of weeks ago, I met with the queen of the stingers. I was very rude, and they have declared war on the gnawers. I was going to ask the humans to help, but it sounds like we're all on the same boat. The gnawers agree to help the humans, if the humans will agree to help the gnawers. Deal?"

(**Okay, back to Luxa POV)**

"Of course," Gregor and I said at the same time. We were going to have to work on consulting each other before making a decision. "Do you think we can win?" I asked him. I figured if anyone knew it would be him.

"No, I do not think we can win," Ripred said coolly.

"WHAT!?" Gregor and I said at the same time, AGAIN. We really need to work on that. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I do not kid," Ripred said. "I believe that we will need to join forces with the diggers to win."

"The diggers? I thought they were living happily in the uncharted lands."** (A/N: made that up; can't remember what happened)**

"Well," said Ripred, "turns out they don't like it too much in the uncharted lands. But if we killed off all of the stingers, we could give that land to them."

"Great, who will go after the diggers, though?" I asked.

"Young ones," Ripred said sarcastically, "I'm on step ahead of you." After he said that, a digger walked in behind us."

"Greetings Humans," the digger said in a low voice. "We wish to help you in your battle."

"Thank you," I said to him, bowing to the king digger. Then I turned to address Ripred, "But don't you think the stingers will have allied as well?"

"Yes, but we could take them easily. They've allied with the spinners. If we need them, the crawlers will fight with us, and, of course, the cutters are staying out of it," Ripred said.

" Thank you Ripred," I told him, "For the time being, you can stay in the palace, or go back to the rats."

"Is there any shrimp and cream sauce?" asked Ripred hopefully.

"At dinner," I sighed.

"Then I'll be hear," said Ripred obviously pleased. "Now of to tell Viky peace lover about it."

"It's Vikus," I told him through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Ripred said nonchalantly. "Go tell him."

When we told Vikus, at first he was irritated, but when we told him we had TWO allies he was slightly relived. "We'll need a new military commander he said sadly. I'll go talk to Mareth." And then he walked off.

"What have I gotten us into?" Gregor asked me.

"It's okay," I said as I stroked his cheek. "I would've done the same."

"But Mareth gets to be the new commander," Gregor said a little happier.

"Yeah, that's great." I said. "Let's go back to our apartment."

"Okay," Gregor didn't protest. We walked back to the royal chamber hand in hand and we passes Howard, luckily, all he did was glare at us. When we got back there, we collapsed on the couch.

"I love you so much," Gregor told me, and we started kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Then, dinner arrived and we ate happily. Hopefully, the next day would be better than this.


	7. AN

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm really busy this week, but I'll try and update over the weekend!


	8. an: very important poll

A/N: IMPORTANT BEFORE I CAN WRITE NEXT CHAPTER

Okay, I want to take a poll, you can reply by reviewing, I'm not posting it on my profile. I want to know if you guys want me to skip past the action, and focus on romance, or include a lot of action but not have the romance until much later? I need a few responses before I can even begin to write the next chapter.


	9. GoodbyeForever don't worry

**Chapter Six**

**Goodbye…Forever**

**A/N: characters may be OOC this chapter. So sorry. I'm trying to incorporate your suggestions, and I might have to raise the rating in future chapters. Sorry if you don't like the tragedy in this chapter, but I couldn't quite see where the story was going so I had to put a few events in to mix it up. Don't worry, you'll still have your favorite couple :) Sorry that it's been so long; I keep putting it off.**

Luxa POV

"Gregor I love you so much," I said as we were making out on the couch.

"I love you to," he told me as his hand started to move under my shirt. I made no attempt to stop him. I was actually wishing he would move faster, but just then, a loud knocking came at the door. Why do we always have to be interrupted like this?

"The stingers are upon us! The king and queen of Regalia need to get ready," yelled a messenger.

"Well, Luxa I guess we have to go off to another battle," Gregor told me.

"Guess so," I said as though I was use to it. Which I was. "Let's get to the armory." Gregor and I walked to the armory hand in hand, hoping this wouldn't be the last time we ever saw each other. We didn't speak this, we just knew.

"Hail the King and Queen," a messenger said as we walked into the castle armory. I was used to this, and just ignored it, but Gregor seemed a little uneasy.

"Don't worry, Gregor," I said. "Just don't pay attention to it." At this, his troubled face eased a little.

"Ah, there you are dears," said the person in charge of the armory, (a/n: can't remember her name.) "Luxa, she will help you over there," she said as she pointed to me. "And I'll be helping you Gregor."

"I'll see you soon," I told Gregor as I walked off in the right direction.

Gregor POV

"Now Gregor," the person in charge told me, "Even though the warrior is dead, your amour is still here, and Vikus has requested that you wear it."

"Huh? Oh. Whatever," I said. I was distracted, just concerned for Luxa's safety. I kept telling myself she would be fine.

"Okay, honey," she told me, "changing room is over there and to the left. When you're finished they want you and Luxa on the castle roof to oversee the action." At least we didn't have to do any fighting.

"Gregor! There you are!" Yelled Luxa from the top of the castle. She looked stunning in her amour.

"Ah, Gregor, nice of you to join us," said Mareth. "Now, come, gather round. The stingers are attacking from the left and the spinners from the right., but we have to be prepared for an aerial attack. We have some of the humans on tiers below us, ready to jump out and attack, and others on their flyers." At that I remembered Ares Jr. and had to tell Luxa to schedule a bonding time. "Gregor? Are you listening?" Mareth asked,

"Wha? Yeah." I said hurriedly.

"Okay," Mareth said and continued. "The rats will be fighting on the ground, and they don't know of our alliance with the diggers yet, so they have tunneled underground for a surprise attack." He finished, and not a moment too soon. The stingers launched their attack, and the plan was going well… Well, I wasn't really paying attention. I was sitting in a chair with my back to the battle with Luxa on my lap. He head was rested on my shoulder and I was stroking her hair.

"Luxa," I said, "If I di---"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I heard Vikus screaming, and then he fell limp to the ground. He had just saved me from the venom the stinger was about to inject in me. The stinger was lying dead.

"VIKUS!" Luxa yelled as tears welded up in her eyes.

"Luxa, he's gone now," I said. Tears were coming to me to. "He died saving me. It's my fault."

"NO GREGOR, it's not your fault. Vikus died for Regalia. He knew that you would have died, and we needed our king. We must save Regalia so that he may have not died in vain," she said sounding more confident on every word. "We will drive the stingers to the uncharted lands, and Vikus will be remembered as a hero."

"Okay," I said, "sure."

"Gregor," Luxa said, "It's just us now; he was the last member of the council. That means we'll have to get married A.S.A.P."

"Well," I said, "that's not the worst thing that could happen." Luxa smiled.

"No it's not, but we need to get back to watching the battle," Luxa said matter-of-factly.

"Gregor! Luxa!" Cried Mareth as he ran up to us, "the stingers have retreated, we have one this battle."

"I just hope there aren't many more," Luxa said glumly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luxa POV

I was comforted as I lay in bed; in Gregor's arms, to be more specific.

"I'm so sorry, Luxa," Gregor told me.

"It's alright Gregor," I told him half-heartedly. "We have to stay strong to rule our kingdom," I paused then added, "And we have a wedding to plan." At that, I fell asleep, my head resting on his bare chest.


	10. yet another AN

AUTHORS NOTE

RATING BEING CHANGED TO M! MIGHT NOT BE TOO EXPLICIT, BUT ENOUGH IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. I JUST HAVEN'T DECIDED YET.


	11. Bonded at Last

**Chapter Seven: **

**Bonded at last**

**a/n: I've upped the rating to M. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Keep putting it off. I would also encourage you to check out Nick410's rated M fanfic. Located at .net/s/5121084/1/Gregor_with_Luxa. **

* * *

**LUXA POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was happy, and a little surprised to see Gregor's hands touching a more… private area of my body. I was even happier to see that I was doing the same thing to Gregor. Must've done it self-consciously while we were sleeping. I giggled, being careful not to move. Gregor awoke at the sound.

"Luxa?" he asked, "why are you giggling?" Then he looked down, and smiled. He was satisfied with that for an answer.

"Gregor," Luxa said , concerned, "I really want to marry you, but--"

"But what?" Gregor asked. He was nearly in tears. I really should have worded that better.

"GREGOR! Get a grip! We're still getting married; I just wanted you to know that instead of planning our wedding today, I thought it was about time you bonded with Ares JR.," I told him. Then I pulled him into a long, comforting hug.

"Oh Luxa, I love you so much," he told me as he brushed some hair away from my eyes. Then he kissed me passionately, and we feel onto the bed. I hoped no one walked in on us. They might get the idea that we were doing something else the way that it looked. I guess Gregor though so too, because after a minute, he got off of me, and went to get dressed. I got dressed and hopped on Aurora to go tell Ares the good news.

* * *

"Ares!" I called, "Gregor's going to bond to you today!"

"Really?" he said sounding relieved, "when."

"Noon, be in the arena," I said gleefully.

"I'll be there," he said importantly. His mother, Aurora, gazed at him, obviously pleased for him.

"Come on, Aurora," I said singsongy, "we need to get back to Gregor." I hopped on her back, and we sped off, back in the direction of Regalia.

"I'm so proud of him," Aurora said, beaming with pride.

"He's going to grow up to be a fine bat," I assured her. "I just hope there are no stinger attacks during the ceremony."

"As do I," Aurora replied grimly. She flew off, and I walked back up to Gregor's and my room. Gregor was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He pulled me down onto the couch, and before I knew what was happening, both of our shirts were off.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked me.

"No!" I squealed, "I've wanted this since I met you!" Gregor sighed in relief, then started massaging my breast, and pinching my nipples. They instantly went erect. I was about to unzip his pants when I heard footsteps.

"Gregor," I hissed. "Get your shirt one. Someone's coming."

Knock. Knock.

"Yes? Who is it?" I called.

"The bonding is to start in an hour, you need to be in the arena as soon as possible," the person said through the door. I wish I had known he wouldn't want to come in, I could have continued making a move on Gregor.

"Guess we better get to the arena," Gregor told me. I took his hand, and we slowly made our way there.

**GREGOR POV**

I was so excited to get a new bond. Although I hadn't been showing it, it had been really hard without a bat. I just hoped Ares JR. was as happy as me. Luxa and I walked hand-in-hand to the arena. When we got there, all of Regalia was cheering. I guess it was a big occasion when the king takes a bond. My eyes quickly flicked around the arena, searching for Ares. (a/n: from this point forward Ares JR. will always be called Ares, and reference to his father will have SR. after it.) I finally spotted him in a corner near the top of the arena. Our eyes met, and he swooped down beside me.

"You read for this?" I asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said confidently.

"Ares the flier, I bond to you.  
Our life and death are one, we two.  
In dark, in flame, in war, in strife.  
I save you as I save my life." I said. To which he replied.

"Gregor the human, I bond to you.  
Our life and death are one, we two.  
In dark, in flame, in war, in strife.  
I save you as I save my life," the bat said back excitedly.

"And now to commemorate this, we shall have a feast!" yelled Luxa. The crowd was on their feet cheering. Feast were a very popular thing around here. I was excited to see how my life would be improved. Ares couldn't do that much right now, but the way it looked, he would be just as big and strong as his father. Luxa and I only stayed for a little while, then we went back to our room and stripped down to our undergarments, ready for bed.

"Gregor," Luxa asked, "do you want to?"

"Want to wha-- oh," is what I said. "Luxa, I really do, but today has been exhausting. I'll make you this deal, we'll plan our wedding tomorrow, and have it tomorrow evening, then I promise we'll do something."

"Gregor I love you," she said. Then we both did something we weren't expecting. I ripped her bra and panties off, and she literally tore away my boxers. We both knew we were too tired, but we lay in bed, naked, and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. AN: AWAY NOTICE!

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys. I'm going to be away until August 1st. I doubt I'll be able to upload or write while I'm away.**


	13. sigh another an

AN: Important announcement on the future of this story.

So I obviously haven't updated for a while, but I just got back a couple days ago. I didn't forget about this story, okay, maybe I kind of did. I looked at what I had done already for the next chapter, and was thinking, "what are they going to do today, a wedding or something?" So my announcement to you is…. I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. I'm truly sorry about this, but I assure you I will try and update. My mind is just telling me to start a different story before I update that. I don't know what it will be about, when I will start, or if it will even be for the Underland Chronicles (might do a Percy Jackson one) but if you're interested, just add me to your author alerts, and I'll try to update soon.

-gluxaandpercabethluver


End file.
